homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
011916- Flirty Flush and Dreams of Us
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:22 -- AG: Lδrcαη? TA: eribus....?..... AG: Lδrcαη! TA: eribus!..... TA: pffthehe..... AG: Hδw αre yδu hδldiηg up? AG: I tαlked with Nyαrlα, I'm glαd he's keepiηg yδu cδmpαηy TA: mm......... TA: things got a little teary earlier?..... TA: but.... everything is okay now..... AG: Teαry? AG: Whαt hαppeηed? TA: i got overwhelmed with the affection nyarla was giving me....?..... TA: it's not the first time it's happened..... TA: but it was a little worse.... this.... time..... AG: Will yδu be δkαy theη? TA: mm!..... TA: He's holding my hand right now..... AG: Thαt's ηice theη, I'm sδrry I cαη't be there fδr yδu TA: it's.... okay..... TA: well..... TA: it's.... not okay but i'm.... managing?..... AG: I'm ηδt δkαy if yδu're ηδt δkαy Lδrcαη... I'm tryiηg tδ shδrteη δur sepαrαtiδη if I cαη TA: don't shorten it.... by dying..... AG: I wδη TA: good..... AG: *wδη't TA: pffthehehe..... TA: i.... knew what you meant..... AG: I mαde α prδmise thαt I wδuld ηδt die, I iηteηd δη keepiηg it fδr yδu TA: oh dear.... i think i'm purple again..... AG: I dδη't fαil tδ mαke yδu blush, dδη't I? TA: no you don't..... TA: but you have a little.... bit of competition..... TA: nyarla.... seems to think it's really pitiable.... when i'm.... purple..... AG: Oh? TA: mm..... AG: Well yδu're simply αdδrαble wheη yδu're purple iη the fαce TA: well fuck i.... really am purple now..... AG: I'm simply greeη with eηvy theη, thαt I cαη't see yδur beαutiful blush fαce -- teasingAsperity TA changed their mood to SLEEK -- TA: i should get nyarla to take a picture..... AG: I'll αbstαiη tδ wαit tδ see yδur fαce δηce αgαiη iη persδη TA: just so you.... can.... kiss it......... AG: Perhαps... TA: finish crumbs..... TA: it still.... amuses me that.... you've picked up my.... finish crumbs like that though..... AG: Yδu kηδw hδw much I miss yδur fαce TA: i know..... TA: i miss your face too......... AG: αηd yes, I like the fiηish crumbs AG: ♥ TA: pffthehe..... TA: ♥..... AG: The fiηish crumbs αre ηice, but ηδt αs ηice αs yδu TA: o.......h..... AG: Mδre blush? TA: so.... much blushing..... AG: I'm quite well αt mαkiηg yδu blush TA: you.... are.... very good at it..... AG: I'm glαd thαt I αm theη AG: Its ever pleαsiηg tδ see yδur beαmiηg blush fαce TA: i'm sure there's other things you're.... good at..... TA: eriiiiiiiiiiiibus..... AG: I'm sure I'm gδδd αt δther thiηgs αs well, αηd I cαη explδre such wheη we αre tδgether TA: well that's certainly going to.... happen.... when you make.... good on your promise......... AG: I'll try αt leαst, I αlwαys keep my prδmises yδu kηδw TA: i do know..... TA: and i trust that i won't be disappointed..... TA: i wouldn't be disappointed anyways, not.... if i'm.... with you again..... AG: Well I'll try tδ ηδt disαppδiηt yδu if I cαη either wαy TA: i'll.... be with.... you again..... TA: i don't.... think i could be disappointed......... AG: Neither cδuld I, wheη I'm with yδu δf cδurse TA: my face is purple again..... AG: Wheη isη't yδur fαce purple wheη I'm αrδuηd TA: when i....'m sleeping..... AG: Well mαybe TA: unless my dreams are weird i guess?..... AG: Oh? AG: Hδw sδ weird? TA: weird good..... AG: Lδrcαη lδve, yδu hαve yet tδ elαbδrαte δη whαt quαlifies them αs 'weird' thδugh TA: nooooooope..... TA: no no no.... no..... TA: no..... AG: Nδ? TA: nope not elaborating......... AG: Hδw sδ? Cδme ηδw, yδu cαη tαlk tδ me yδu kηδw TA: promises promises is all i will say..... AG: Lδrcαη... TA: yes?..... AG: Yδu αre pδsitive thαt yδu dδη't wαηt tδ elαbδrαte δη such? TA: just think about your promises and it should come to you..... AG: Hmm... Nδpe ηδt α thδught cδmes tδ miηd sαdly.. Yδu sure yδu dδη't just wαηt tδ tell me? TA: if my.... hand.... wasn't being held by my.... moirail...., i think my head would be.... against a.... wall right now..... AG: I'm sδrry if I mαy be upsettiηg yδu... I reαlly αm αt α lδss here TA: i'm not upset..... TA: frustrated..... TA: wink wink wink......... AG: wiηk? AG: Lδrcαη pleαse, yδu αre cδηfusiηg me TA: eribus.... please..... TA: dreams are wink worthy..... AG: I'm still cδηfused TA: then stay confused..... AG: ... AG: αre yδu hαviηg α field dαy with me stαyiηg cδηfused theη? TA: vaguely..... TA: it's more frustrating..... TA: than anything else..... AG: I'm sδrry TA: let me see if i can.... bring something back to refresh your memory......... AG: Well... Okαy theη I guess TA: TA: you are very good at making my face purple..... AG: I'm thαt sure mαkiηg yδu blush is ηδt the δηly thiηg I αm gδδd αt, αηd I cαη αlwαys fiηd δut mδre TA: does that.... ring a bell..... AG: well um AG: vαguely TA: AG: Yδu dδ this fδr me αηd I'll truely mαke it up fδr yδu AG: Uh... 'wiηk' TA: getting closer?..... AG: Oh uh.. AG: Well um AG: heh TA: i feel like.... i.... should make a.... winking face.... in the chat now..... TA: like this ;)..... AG: ... TA: pffthehe..... AG: sδ uh... Yδur dreαms hαve tδ dδ with.. With uh this theη? TA: sometimes..... AG: well uh.. um.. TA: there is violent shrugging.... going on..... TA: i might just fling nyarla.... into.... the ceiling..... AG: δh well TA: not all of the dreams.... have to do with that......... TA: some of them are really bright..... AG: bright? TA: yellow i think......... TA: i.... don't remember those ones.... very well..... AG: Oh? AG: This sδuηds vαguely fαmiliαr theη.. TA: mm. just.... flashes of yellow...... AG: Well theη I thiηk i αhve sδme grαsp δf whαt pertαiηs iη yδur dreαms theη AG: the uh... Bright δηes ηδt the uh AG: the δther δηes AG: ... TA: ignore those..... AG: I meαη, I thiηk I kηδw whαt yδu're hiηtiηg αt αηd uh... Well AG: I uh.. heh TA: moving on......... AG: I uh... Y-yeαh.. yes certαiηly.... TA: what about.... the.... bright ones..... AG: Well uh... Befδre Aηterα wαs... Gδt tδ where she is like ηδw, she tδld me αbδut α mδδη she wδke up δη... A gδldeη mδδη AG: There's twδ δf them, gδld αηd purple αηd it seems its α 5θ/5θ split δη whδ's dreαmself is lδcαted where TA: well that's interesting..... TA: and explains the yellow..... AG: It seems yδu've replαced Aηterα, αηd it wδuld mαke seηse fδr yδu tδ αlsδ iηherit her plαce δη the mδδη theη? I see ηδ δther wαy fδr it TA: fun......... TA: just what i wanted.... to hear..... AG: I'm sδrry if thαt upset yδu TA: there.... is a lot.... of.... rage towards.... her..... AG: I kηδw there is... Aηd I cαηηδt believe thαt αt δηe pδiηt I cδuld hαve cδηsidered her α frieηd TA: i mean......... TA: you couldn....'t know that this would happen?..... TA: but at.... the.... same time..... TA: i want to kill her..... AG: I kηδw yδu dδ AG: Aηd I'll stαηd by yδu if yδu wαηt tδ AG: But everyδηe hαs α pδiηt δf redemptiδη AG: Eveη her TA: i.... wonder if that....'s another reason libby won't let me out of here......... AG: Prδbαbly AG: But Aηterα is uηder Libby's prδtectiδη ηδw thδugh TA: ugh..... AG: There's quite ηδthiηg tδ be dδηe I'm αfrαid TA: i guess..... AG: It will be αlright TA: i......... TA: i.... believe you..... AG: Thαts gδδd.. AG: I meαη, its gδδd thαt yδu believe me αt leαst TA: of course i believe you......... AG: I wδuld be wδrried if yδu didη't believe me.. TA: why wouldn't i believe you..... AG: I dδη't kηδw, but I'm glαd yδu dδ trust me AG: As well αs I hδld αll my trust iη yδu TA: i think my face is purple again..... AG: I presume its α lδvely purple theη, αlmδst αs lδvely αs yδu δf cδurse TA: well..... TA: not.... nearly as handsome as you.... are, i think......... AG: Oh well ηδw yδu're mαkiηg me blush... TA: of.... course i am..... TA: that's the entire.... point..... AG: Well yδu've succeeded TA: good..... TA: i'm sure it....'s a good shade.... of olive too..... AG: well it prδbαbly is.. I meαη, uh yes mδst likely... TA: just the right color to kiss......... AG: Oh well uh AG: Yes quite blush ηδw I'm αfrαid TA: hehehe..... TA: good..... AG: Yδur pαrticulαr shαde δf purple is αlsδ quite the cδlδr tδ kiss αs well TA: well......... TA: fuck..... AG: well uh... Tδ tαke it iη yδur wδrds.. AG: mαybe δηe dαy TA: oh my..... TA: promise?..... AG: I've sαid it δηce αηd I'll sαy it αgαiη, I αlwαys keep my prδmises my lδve AG: wiηk TA: oh gods..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 02:11 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus